1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retractable leashes more specifically to:
a) A tension strap connected to a safety line that can be releasably fastened to a tethered article allowing freedom of use of the tethered article without the retractable leash impinging any spring force on the tethered article;
b) A collar mounted to the side aperture to allow the tension strap to extend and retract over a flat sided ball centrally mounted located between a spacer and two rings allowing the ball to rotate in any direction unison with the direction of the tension strap for guiding and prevent tangling while the two outer rings are to preclude extension strap friction on the outer edge of the collar;
c) A D-shaped arbor vertically extending from the arbor base plate provides a complementary shaped retaining clip that when mated to the arbor forms a substantially round arbor whose mating flat faces forms retainer for securing a coiled return spring thereto with this type of assembly of arbor, and spring retaining clip keeping debris from entering the spring cup especially in sandy conditions;
d) A tension strap having an inner loop that is attached to a furrow in the spring cup to prevent a rotational movement of the tension strap during extension and retraction; and
e) A safety line designed so that the user can choose what strength they want, so that the safety line will be the weakest point and will break if needed and is a replaceable component instead of replacing the tension strap or the retractable unit itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other leash devices designed for tethering. While these tethering devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.